Sailor MoonTime Traveler
by The Time Traveler
Summary: The Silver Crystal in the 30th century has been re-split back into the seven Rainbow Crystals. A fake Neo-Queen Serenity and Scouts are on the verge to find them across time and take them back. A time traveler joins the past scouts to find them. Parody of
1. Prolouge:The spliting of the Silver Crys...

Sailor Moon…Time Traveler  
  
Well fellow fanfiction authors, this was a prolouge to a parady I had in mind while typing up the first chapter to my first fanfic. I do plan to write more, but for now, I hope you like this. Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own Sailor Moon or the series it parady's, Josh Kirby….Time Warrior. But the one person in this fanfic that I use in this is me. Well hang on cause here we go.  
  
October 22, 2999, 7:38:49 A.M.  
  
It was quiet in a secret underground lab. This lab was a chrono lab for it used the secrets of time travel. Apon the chrono device, which looked the face of a clock with no numbers, a young man stepped on top of it to ensure it was clear. He wore a blue danub shirt, which wasn't buttoned to reveal a recd shirt underneath, blue jeans and leather shoes. He wore a device that had two armbands with buttons, and leg bands. The where connected with wires that ran up the boy's arms and legs, behind his body and up his spine and neck. You couldn't see where it ended because his head was covered with a dark helmet.  
  
He moved away from the chrono device and towards a metal device where his, highly trained, tech boys were waiting. In the center of the metal device was a glowing silver crystal. The boy's hand smoothed his hand over it, as if he was admiring it. Then on a nearby counsel he pressed a few buttons. The metal device started spinning with a huge "whirrrrrrr" then a bright laser shot the crystal from above and the crystal separated into seven slots on the device. The crystal was now seven different colored crystals.  
  
The boy nodded to his tech boys and they carefully took two of the crystals. "Prepare for the storm', said the boy. He then started punching data into the console, while the tech boys loaded the first crystal into the minute hand of the chrono device. No sooner did the tech boys leave the hands started spinning. Electricity crackled and the crystal became a blinding ball of light. A strange vortex opened above the device and the crystal pushed of into it. The vortex vanished and the machine powered down with a hum.  
  
The boy turned and said, "Next" and the whole process began again and again. After sending the 5th he looked worried and said, "We need another 70 seconds." Motioning towards the gaurds and pointing to the doorway he said, "Seal the door!" The guard pushed a few buttons near the door and a seal with a huge "A" came over the door.  
  
Afterwards he quickly activated the device and sent the 6th crystal away. Just then the door was hit with different forces, behind it you can hear them shouting attacks like, "Uranus World Shaking" or "Sparkling Wide Pressure." Apon seeing this he yelled to the tech boys, "Quick!" "Load the final crystal!" The boys quickly did their job.  
  
Just then the door gave way and in walked several sailor- costumed figures and one in a regal dress and crown. These were the famous Sailor Soldiers and Queen of Earth, Neo-Queen Serenity, or at least looked like them. They were wearing devices similar to the boy's. When they burst through you could hear the guards and tech boys yell, "They are though" "Let's go" "Lets go!" The boy simply looked and said angrily, "No, not you!!"  
  
The guards quickly fired at the scouts and Serenity but they fought back with attacks. Meanwhile the boy quickly activated the device and sent the last crystal though time, just as the guards were taken out, "We can't hold them off!" Every tech member were in a frazzle to leave the lab, "We must get out of here" "Head this way." The Queen came forth, in front of the boy and Sailor Uranus yelled, "Give us the Silver Crystal you lunatic!" In response the boy raised his gauntlet of his exoskeleton and said, "You are too late you fakers!" and fired a beam from his gauntlet. "Its never too late for us", replied Serenity.  
  
The boy deflected their exoskeleton laser shots and fired with his lasers, but Uranus fired a "World Shaking" attack, which caught him off guard and fell behind the counsel.  
  
The Queen and the Scouts approached the counsel, which was blinking all the times the crystals were sent to. Sailor Mercury took out her data computer, linked it to the counsel and began downloading. The look-alike Queen looked at the counsel in disgust and said, "In the name of all of the world, you twisted young man, what have you done?" 


	2. The boy on the time pod

Sailor Moon.Time Traveler Chapter 1  
  
Well , lets continue this fic that I based off Josh Kirby. Time Warrior. First of all I do not own any of the following characters and second, I don't own the movie series this was based off. On a final note, I've only read a few summaries and stories on Sailor Moon Sailor Stars and I own only one manga book of the series, so I only know about 10 to 70% of it. We'll, lets begin.  
  
September 13, 2001 6:59:32 A.M.  
  
Near a High School in Tokyo, Japan, it seems quiet, until you see a clutzy looking, meatball-headed girl run straight towards the school screaming, "Please, don't ring yet! Oh I am so late."  
  
However, deep in her heart, she was glad it was just school she was worried about. That girl was Serena Tsukuno, also known as Sailor Moon. Recently, with a little help from the Sailor Stars, they were able to defeat the evil being, known as Chaos, and freed Sailor Galixia. She knew she had nothing to worry about, at least, not now.  
  
*****************************  
  
Around the end of the day, a pale, black-haired girl came running down the street. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, the Scout of Destruction. She quickly headed home because she had something important to tell her adoptive parents.  
  
She quickly ran through the door and collapsed. Michelle, her adoptive mother, saw this and quickly helped her up. "Hotaru, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.  
  
"Michelle", said Hotaru, "I saw a vision it was." Michelle quickly asked her to stop and to sit down and wait for Amara, who was tomboyish girl that was more like her father.  
  
Hotaru said that she saw Crystal Tokyo, but then she saw the Silver Crystal re-shatter back into the seven Rainbow Crystals. Then she saw nine familiar figures soar through the darkness, followed by a young boy and a familiar looking cat.  
  
Michelle said, "Now that you mention it I did feel a strange discharge this morning, and I tried viewing my but all I see is a jumbled up space, like time is being altered." Amara gave a glance and said, "I don't know about you but I feel we should keep a look out on this."  
  
************************  
  
Serena returned home, after a rough day from school. She was lucky she didn't have detention, but she still had a small meeting at Raye's temple to get to.  
  
She was just about to go in when she saw a small glimmer come from side of the house. Curious she went towards it. She knelt down and picked up a familiar looking red jewel.  
  
Looking at it she thought, this gem sure looks familiar. Quickly she ran inside and into her room.  
  
"Luna", she yelled, "Luna I have something I have to show you!" "What is it" asked Luna,, who is her guardian cat, who jumped onto the bed. Serena held out the crystal. "I found this strange crystal out in the garden, and it emits an eerily familiar aura."  
  
Luna gazed at the crystal, looked it over then gasped, "Serena, you may find this hard to believe but." "But what", asked Serena, "Out with it Luna!" "This crystal has the same wavelength and properties, to that of the Rainbow Crystals!" "WHAT!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Around the outskirts of Tokyo there was a huge flash of light and there stood what seemed to look like Neo- Queen Serenity and the future Senshi. "Mercury", asked Serenity. "Hold on, I will try to pinpoint the location", said Future Mercury as she typed away at the computer "I still can't believe what that boy did!" said an angry Future Jupiter. "Don't worry, we'll see to him later", said Future Uranus.  
  
"I found it", said F. Mercury, "X marks the spot!" With that, they took off into the night. ************************************** The entire team was at Raye's temple. Serena had quickly called up the other senshi on her communicator and after hearing this they had to see it.  
  
Raye was dazed, holding the crystal in her hand and staring at it. "Yes, it does has the same properties, but it doesn't make sense! I mean we have the Imperium Silver Crystal already, do we?" she said. "Yes, but it might be for a different type of crystal", said Artimis. "No I am afraid it isn't. I just scanned it into the computer and it's match to the original is 100%", said Amy, "however it is giving off a strange discharge, as if though it was placed through an unknown transport."  
  
Just then they saw an unknown light hit the sky. "What was that", asked Lita. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we should check it out" , said Mina. Everyone nodded and headed off for the direction of the light.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I swear it was here", said F. Mercury. They tracked the crystal's trajectory at this house, which was the Tskuno residence. "Well, why don't we ask the residents of this house" , said F. Uranus as she rang the bell.  
  
The one who answered the door was Ikuko. When she saw the people calling she said, "What is the meaning off." She got cut off because Neo- Queen Serenity used her telepathic abilities to read her mind then sent her out cold.  
  
Serenity turned and said, "The Serena of this time has found it and is probably sharing it with her friends. I know because according to her memories, she ran out to meet the others in a hurry. We must go after them, but remember." "Don't kill them", said the future senshi. **********************************  
  
The Senshi quickly ran towards were the light in the sky came from. When they got to the exact location, they also saw the Outer senshi and Darien (AN: this is one of those fics that has him back after he went to America).  
  
"So", said Amara, when she saw them, "Curious about that light as well huh!" Before any of them had a chance to talk a few lightening streaks went throughout the sky and in a few minutes, huge flash nearly scared a few of the girls and a huge metal pod emerged. (AN: for those of you who did not see Josh Kirby. Time Warrior, I will describe as best I can) The pod was rectangular yet round. It had a few sirens on its bottom and a huge rocket on the back. On it's side was another rocket.  
  
The whole thing startled Serena and she would have hit the pavement if Darien didn't catch her. In her fall she dropped the crystal. A "beep beep" was heard and a door opened up, On hinge went up to the top, the other hinged down to the ground and formed a ramp. Out stepped a boy, but they couldn't see his face because he was wearing a helmet with a dark visor. He looked at Serena and said, "The Rainbow Crystal young lady. I must have it!" Lita stepped forward and said, "What do you mean?" The boy angrily said, "Don't try to toy with me! I know it is in this time and place, because I sent it here!" "They are not going to hand you anything", yelled Amara.  
  
Then an eerily familiar voice said, "Don't listen to this boy Senshi!" They all turned and saw Neo-Queen Serenity and the Future Senshi, along with Sailor Pluto. Serenity then continued by saying, "This boy is unknowingly trying to destroy the Earth! Turn the Rainbow Crystal over to me and I will see it is put back to its proper use!" "Don't listen to this faker", yelled the boy.  
  
Michelle turned and asked, "Are you our." F. Neptune nodded and said, "Yes we are your future selves!" "YOU ARE NOT ANYONES FUTURE YOU.FAKES!" yelled the boy and he fired his fist at them through his gauntlet. The team dodged and Pluto attacked with a similar blast.  
  
During this fight a very familiar kitten ran out of the time pod and to the red Rainbow Crystal. "Diana", exclaimed Serena. Diana nodded and said, "Yes it is me future queen!" Diana was all the same but she had a strange device around her neck. Serena saw the crystal and cautiously, tried to pick it up. As soon as she did it flew out of her hand. "HEY", she screamed. It turned out that F. Mars activated a magnetic retrieval device on the gauntlet of her exoskeleton, that drew the crystal to her, and into her hand. "Noooo", yelled the boy. He tried to get to them but F. Uranus threw him down. "Let's go, we've worn out our welcome", said Pluto. They all tapped on the gauntlet of their exoskeletons and "flash" they were gone.  
  
The boy sat up on the pavement. His helmet has fallen off, reavealing his dark hair and blue eyes, and his exoskeleton ended around his head as a headband. He yelled, "Quick, Diana! Get into the pod before they get away!" Luna yelled, "We must follow them!" yelled Luna. Knowing what they must do, the senshi, Darien, and the cats quickly went on board the time pod. The boy was before a counsel and said, "Brace yourself Diana, prepare for the storm!"  
  
*************************  
  
Outside the time pod vanished in a huge flash of light!  
  
******************************  
  
When the senshi regained their composure, Serena accidentally pushed a button on the wall that opened a window. Outside was not a city, but blurs of blue, green and purple. "Wooah!" screamed the team. The boy turned and said, "Oh No!"  
  
Serena started panicking, "What's going on, what's happening!" The boy closed the window and said, "Calm down young lady, but you and your companions shouldn't be here!" As he took the controls again Lita said, "We know that!" Hotaru pointed to the monitor, which showed the same outside rushing at them, and asked, "What's going on, and where are we?" "Hypertime", he responded, "the limbo that flows between every moment of past, present and future." Looking ahead he saw the senshi's future selves and said, "There, we got them Diana!"  
  
***********************  
  
Outside Neo-Queen Serenity and the Senshi saw the boy's time pod approach them. Quickly, they increased the propulsion of their time exoskeletons and took off.  
  
*************************  
  
"That's Neo-Queen Serenity", exclaimed Amara, "Why are we chasing her?" The boy scoffed and said, "They are not Neo-Queen Serenity or the Sailor Senshi. They are actually the insane Replionians from the distant planet of Chikroka, and we are not chasing them. I am chasing them!" "Well, you better step on it because they are getting away", yelled Lita.  
  
**************************  
  
Serenity and the F. Senshi quickly broke their group formation, scattered and went behind the time pod. The time pod quickly made the turn and followed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The turn was so great the boy and everyone else fell. Darien was kind enough to help the boy up. "Thanks", he said. He quickly got back to the controls and said, "They must get away with the Rainbow Crystal!" "Rainbow Crystal", gasped Raye, "What was it doing here?"  
  
The boy explained, "The Rainbow Crystal is a piece of the once great Imperium Silver Crystal, which once belonged to Neo-Queen Serenity!" "Well, why is it separated", asked Amy. "Well the Reps, who are a devious, bent on enslavement, race, came to earth when they heard of the crystal. They managed to capture Serenity and the Senshi and copy them down to the last mental detail. Fortunately, my group was able to get King Endyomon, Rini and her cat advisors out of there. We soon found out that they planned to amplify the Crystal's power enough to erase all of existence, past, present and future!" "So you mean they are going to use that crystal to destroy the planet", asked Hotaru. "No, not very soon, but when they recover the other six", the boy continued, "The authorities were able to confiscate the Crystal and have it put into containment. However, having it token away, drove the already unstable Reps over the edge and deep into the pot of insanity. We had them locked away for everyone's and their own good. However we needed to keep it safe until the real Serenity was found, so fortunately I was able to create a chrono displacement device, capable of launching object into the fourth dimension." Serena tapped on Amy's shoulder and asked, "What did he say?" "He said he invented a time machine", she responded. Hearing this boy said, "Isn't that just what I said?" He then continued, "I was able to re- split the Silver Crystal back into it's seven Rainbow Crystal components, then randomly launched each one into a different time zone. But those blasted fakers managed to escape from prison and steal the coordinates from my computer. Now those insane madmen, means to collect all the Rainbow Crystals across time, remake the crystal, then illuminate with enough force that it will destroy everything that has ever existed or ever will exist!" "But won't that destroy them as well", asked Serena. "I told you", said the boy, "they are nut cases!" Amara sighed and asked, "Well why is Pluto with them and why can't they use the time gate?" "Well they managed to trick Pluto into leaving her post and then brainwashed her, but one of the side-effects is that her ability to control the time gate, no longer works", the boy responded. "I just thought of something", said Raye, "If the Silver Crystal needs all 7 Rainbow Crystals to work, why get all of them? All you need to do is grab one and that should prevent it from going together." The boy hummed a little laugh and said, "It's far too risky. They have copied the minds of the original senshi, including Mercury's I. Q. Because of that, they can just re-merge the crystals with just 6 crystals. or 5. or 4, or 3, or 2, or." "OKAY, okay", said Serena, "We get the point. But how can they do this, I thought you invented the time machine." "Well", said the boy, "It turns out that the Reps invented those lousy time exoskeletons of theirs, before I even built my time pod! They were just so obsessed with the Crystal they didn't bother to tell anyone!" "Well", said Mina, "you have to admit, time exoskeletons are much cooler than a time pod!" Everyone did the famous Anime faint, then the boy said, "You think I don't know that. I mean sure, time exoskeleton is cool, but it is not practical isn't it. You can only get one person into a time exoskeleton, look how many people you can get into my time pod!" "Yeah, I guess", said Mina. They all resumed wacthing the screen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The F. Senshi grew tired of this chase and decided to lose them. They turned and fired their Senshi attacks.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The boy looked at the view monitor and saw the F. Senshi attack them with their powerful senshi abilities. "They are firing on us!" the boy yelled, "HIT THE DECK!" The all jumped onto the floor of the time pod.  
  
The time pod got hit apon hit with an attack. First it was Venus Love & Beauty Shock, then Jupiter Oak Evolution, followed by Death Ribbon Revolution, then Uranus World Shaking, finally a Pluto Deadly Scream knocked the time pod of its perch. The time pod got itself stuck hanging in mid-air.  
  
The boy and rest got up from the floor and looked at the monitor. "Blast, we lost them! Diana, concentrate, try to get a fix on the Rainbow Crystal!" "Yes sir", said Diana and she closed her eyes.  
  
"What is she doing", asked Raye. "I am using Diana as what you 21st century types call, a "blood-hound", said the boy, "Since she has a link to the royal family of the Moon Kingdom, she can sense a crystal when it is near." He bent down, opened a compartment underneath the counsel and began repairs and said, "Now, without Diana I would be totally unable to pick up the Reps trail."  
  
Serena just couldn't believe that this was happening, especially after what she went through. She began to pinch herself. "What are you doing", inquired the boy. "She's just making sure this isn't a dream", responded Raye. Amara yelled, "Listen, we have to leave here!" The boy responded, "Young lady, I did not ask any of you to intrude, so you might as well make the most of it!" "But we didn't ask you to bring us along either", yelled Lita, "I demand you take us home!" "Demand", laughed the boy, "Such pity concerns, I have to stop the Reps before it is too late!" "Look", said Amara, "We appreciate the fact you need to save the world and all, but I think this is out of our le.", Michelle quickly slapped her hand over Amara's mouth. "She means this is way over our heads." "Yeah", said Darien, "So all you need to do is send us back home and we will be out of your hair." "Will you all stop harping", yelled the boy, "I can't go anywhere, until I get my time pod fixed, and we are, most definitely, not going back anywhere! Thanks to the Reps mad hopping through the time stream, your era will cease to exist!"  
  
Shocked by those words all of the senshi said, "Your crazy!" The boy got up and began typing into the counsel. "Perhaps you will believe me, if you see it!" When he said that the monitor that showed hypertime now showed breaches and parts of cracked and messed up earth, like the world was blown apart. "Impossible, this can't be home", said Darien. "I am afraid you are wrong, that is your home", said the boy.  
  
"No, we don't believe you", said Serena. "You won't believe anything then", scoffed the boy and he typed in some more then some words appeared on the screen. "Read that!"  
  
September 13, 2001 7:32:59 A.M.  
  
"NO IT CAN"T BE!" yelled the team. "I am very sorry, but the disruption of the time stream caused by those fakers, has altered history in a catastrophic manor!" "That is terrible", yelled Luna. The boy got surprised, "Did that cat, just spoke?" Everyone shook his or her heads. The boy got closer and looked at the black one, then the white cat. "Diana, are these cats reletaves of yours", he asked. "Why yes time traveler", said Diana, "These are my future parents, Luna and Artimes!" "I should have known", the boy said with a smile. "I knew during our conversation and by the way you reacted you knew these future people. So you all wouldn't happen to be." "Yes", said Serena, "We are the senshi's and the Queen's past selves."  
  
"I should have known it all along, because when I saw that meatball headed girl with that man, they looked just like the King and Queen!" The boy clapped his hands together and said, "Now, we have a sight edge, against those Reps. All we have to do know is track them down, gather all of the Rainbow Crystals from across time, and put an end to their rot to the time stream!" "Still, how will that help us", said Serena, "Our era doesn't exist anymore!" "I don't know", said the boy calmly, "but I assure it is all very real Serena. That is what you are called in that form?" "Yes", said Serena. "Look Serena, let's not get off on the wrong foot", the boy paused and shook Serena's hand, "I am Jason 2104, one of the most brilliant men of the 30th Century!" "One of the most", asked Amy. "Second, actually", said Jason. "Well, who is the first", asked Amy. "I am afraid it is Mercury. I have to admit that both her, and the Rep with her form exceeds my I.Q. by 4.5." Jason looked around and said, "Now, who are all of you and which senshi are you?" Well each and every one of them introduced themselves and after Serena re-introduced herself, Jason asked, "If you really are the Queens past self, let me please see the Crystal's as well, please!" Serena obeyed and showed the locket, and it's contents. "WELL I"LL BE!" yelled Jason, "I have had my doubts but that settles it!" "Still, we have to join with the second most brilliant man of the 30th century", said Amara. "No need to get personal Uranus", said an annoyed Jason, as he returned to his work.  
  
"I have an idea", said Amy, "What if we drag the Reps the way they came, retrace their steps through time, everything will go back to the way it was before they showed up!" Jason looked up, shocked and said, "That is impossible! The time displacement postulate clearly states, that 'temporal events, once altered, can never be returned to their original state!'" "Who came up with that", asked Amy. "Well I did", responded Jason. "Out of curiosity, did you ever test that postulate outside the lab", asked Luna, as the time pod whirred back to life. "Ummm", said Jason as he closed compartment, finishing his temporary repairs, "It hasn't been tested at all." "Well then there is chance", said Darien, "because you need a way to put everything back to normal." "Darien is right", said Serena, "I mean if the early 21st century is this messed up the 30th century must be completely out of whack!"  
  
Jason looked amazed and said, "Your primitive 21st century reasoning, is inescapable, perhaps there is hope after all, and since you the past counterparts of the senshi of my time, we might have a chance!" Then he gave a stern look and said, "I hope you are ready to fight, for this will be a war through time and the Reps will take no prisoners!" They all showed their approval by holding out their henshin sticks, the way a knight would by showing his approval with his sword. "Well it's now or never", said Michelle. "Let's go!" cried Mina.  
  
Jason stood before the counsel and typed some data and flicked a few overhead switches. "625 B.C.", said Jason, "Prepare for the storm!"  
  
Outside, the pod whirred to life, regained its stability and fired its rockets. It zoomed down hypertime, then in a few minutes, it vanished.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Time Traveler here, I hope you liked that, but I need time to think up the next chapter, and it might be a little longer than this, trust me there! Well adios for now! 


	3. New allies in Ancient Greece

Sailor Moon: Time Traveler

**Sailor Moon: Time Traveler**

Chapter 3

AN: Thought it was about time I got back to this. I finally got an idea how this chapter should go. Here we go. Oh and P.S. I WILL BE 1000000 FEET BELOW THE EARTH BY THE TIME I RECOGNIZE PLUTO AS A 'Dwarf' Planet!"

Jason's Timepod lands in a huge grove somewhere distant. As it opens we can hear Amy exclaim, "So you are saying we are in Ancient Greece. Amazing."

Serena looks out in amazement. Then she walks down the stairs. The other sailor scouts and Darien followed along with the cats. "Woah", said Raye. "Amazing indeed", said Michelle.

Little did they realize that their entrance was heard by one villager, who was helping with a sacrifice nearby. He went over to investigate.

Meanwhile Jason was looking over the Time Pod. "Well, it needs a bit more repair. I only did a patch job in order to get us here, but it will need more than that if we are to continue our quest."

"Well hope you do a good. . ." Suddenly they got belched at with a bunch of fireballs. They looked to see the source. Nearby, up the path, was a girl with green hair and red clothing. Nearby was a man with a scruffy attire.

"Halt it right there you empire scum", said the man.

"Woah", saidLita, "We are not of any empire you may be talking about."

Angrily the woman hurls some more fire at them and then the man puts a knife to Serena's throat. "Don't lie to us, now tell us, what have you done with the rest of the Returners?"

"We don't know what you are talking about", said Serena. "I swear."

Amara grabbed the man. "You better leave our princess alone! She did nothing to you!"

The girl was about to attack her when Lita withstrained her. "Let me go you Emperal servant or I will get mean."

"Now listen", said Lita, "Fighting us will do no good otherwise you will be stuck her in 627 B.C."

The man looked shocked. "What year did you say this was?" "You mean not only are we not in the right place, we are in the wrong time?" saked the girl. "That's right", said Amy. "So I suggest we stop this", said Raye.

"Agreed", said the woman. "I guess we got off to a bad start, my name is Terra." "And I am Locke", said the man.

"Good a pleasure to meet you Locke and Terra", said Jason, "I guess some explanations are in order."

As Jason and the Sailors Scouts began their explanation, the Greek from earlier took notice of their conversation and got an idea. He ran off.

Suddenly Diana's eyes go big. "I am coming. I am coming my queen", she said. "Diana what are you talking about", asked Raye. She treid to pick her up but she got slashed at. "Diana what's gotten into you", asked Luna. But then Diana ran off.

"Darn", said Jason. "Somehow the reps turned her against us. I will see what I can do with her after we get the time pod repaired."

"But we will lose her", said Jason. "Not quite, I have a hunch I know what happened. The Reps must have somehow warped her mind, but how, I am unsure."

"So where we will find the Reps", started Mina. "We will find Diana", said Jason. "Anyway, let's get to work."

Meanwhile not too far away, the man being sacrificed was talking to a friend. "Take care of my son please and ensure. . ." Before he could continue the villager who had seen the time travelers got the sacrifice's friend's attention and whispered what he saw.

A few minutes later, Jason and Amy were busy reparing the time Pod, While Darien (as tuxedo Mask) Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts where keeping guard along with Terra and Locke. Suddenly a bunch of men came out. They were all Greek soilders. "Uh Jason", said SM. "Not know SM, we are busy." "Well we have a bit of trouble."

Jason looked up and said, "Oh my." "Come on, let's take them on.", said Jupiter "No Jupiter we save our powers for the Reps", said SM "Exactly", said Darien, "Besides we don't' even know why they want us. It could be a misunderstanding."

The gaurds pointed their spears. "Hold it right there. Your coming with us?"

To be continued. . . . .

Thought it would be good to leave a good cliffhanger there. Well there we are then. Hope you liked it. "See you in the future."


End file.
